Rainy Days
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Most people see rain as a sign of depression and sadness, hopelessness. But some people see it as a sign of freedom, happiness and a time to wash your thoughts away and start anew. See into a day when two people switch views on this concept. BAAD summary.


**I like, instantly got this idea while writing a new chapter for another story. Not for this show, thoo. Sorry.**

"Hey, guys! Glad you made it! Today's the big game; you absolutely just _had _to come!" Pepper greeted her two male friends. They were at the school's football stadium, which was a normal high school football field in the back of their school. Today was the championships for the school's football team.

"And if it rains? It doesn't look to bright out." Rhodey looked to the sky. The clouds looked heavy with rain and they were grey.

"That's why I had you bring umbrellas! Oh shoot, I forgot mine!" Pepper explained. She remembered carrying it to the door and putting it down to get her shoes on. Then she remembered leaving it there. Shoot.

"Then you can use one of ours." Tony explained. She smiled and nodded. They found their seats on the bleachers and the two teams walked onto the field. Rhodey and Pepper sat on either side of Tony and watched the game.

It got off to a good start, but then Tony got bored with it. Apparently most teenage boys like sports; Tony could care less for them. He only cared for inventing, and that's really all he was going to need to know how to do his whole life; that and how to run a company. But he was learning how to do that, so it's ok.

"Dude, are you even paying attention?" Rhodey asked.

"Nope!" Tony stated proudly.

"Why aren't you like normal people? Come on, Tony. It's exciting!" Rhodey said.

"Fine. I'll learn to like." Tony turned his head back to the game just in time for half time.

"Good, it's half time! I need refreshments. I'm parched!" Pepper stood. She grabbed Tony's arm and pulled on it.

"Come with me!" She asked.

"Why?" Tony asked. She let go of his arm.

"Because, I don't want to go alone! Buddy system, Tony!" Pepper begged. She broke out the puppy dog face. He sighed and stood.

"Fine, I'll go." Pepper squealed and started walking and talking to the concession stand with Tony.

"And then, she was going on and on about how much she likes this guy. Right in front of me! Making sure I could hear! Isn't that annoying?" Pepper was telling Tony something he honestly didn't care about.

"Why would she care that you know that?" Tony asked. Pepper sighed.

"You don't know anything, Tony…because, she wants to rub it in my face that her—never mind…" Pepper stopped herself. What she _wanted _to say was that the girl's crush was better and hotter than Pepper's, but she couldn't tell him that.

"That what? Come on, you can tell me." Tony asked, curious. Pepper blushed.

"It's nothing, really." She looked to the field to hide her blush.

"Come on. I trust you enough to tell you I'm Iron Man," He made sure to whisper, "Why can't you tell me this?" Tony asked. Pepper sighed.

"That her…._hercrushisbetterthanmine…_" Pepper slurred. Tony understood what she'd said. He felt a pang of jealousy.

"Not to be all personal or anything, but…who would that crush be?" Tony asked, nervous. Pepper's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, you know…a close friend…" It was Pepper's turn to order. She got a soda and they started walking back to their seats. Water started to trickle out of the sky in a sprinkle.

"Are you saying you like Rhodey?" Tony asked, clueless. Pepper gagged and slapped Tony's arm.

"Eww, no! Be serious, Tony! I meant you!" Pepper talked over the now down pouring rain. Tony blushed and smiled.

"OH." He said, smiling. They stood at the bottom of the bleachers, silent over the rain. Tony spoke up.

"You know, it's been a long time." Pepper was confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Since I first came here. It's been long." Tony explained.

"Oh. That was random."

"I guess it's because time flies when you're in love." Tony explained. **(A/N: cue the AWWW! Factor from the crowddd. Lol!) **Pepper smiled. They were hiding under the bleachers, but were still caught in the rain. It was pouring over their heads, but they didn't care. Tony moved closer and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist.

"We should probably get back to Rhodey. I could spend my whole life down here with you." Tony smiled. He wrapped his hand in hers and pulled out his umbrella. Pepper got underneath it, as did Tony, and they walked back to their seats together.

**Short n' sweet, and to the point. Cutenessssssss (: review.**


End file.
